The immunogenicity of routine childhood vaccines in HIV-infected children is not well understood and may be substantially less than in non-infected children. It is important to determine the immunogenicity of such vaccines in this population and thus identify the most immunogenic vaccines and vaccine schedules in this population. Data from the Women and Infants Transmission Study (WITS) will be analyzed.